


Mornings like this

by Withsoulsmadeofflames



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Im bad at this, M/M, Mornings, Pancakes, also idk if they're occ, boyf riends — Freeform, by this i mean life, i would die for michael mell, it's literally just shameless fluff, its very gay, oops i got off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withsoulsmadeofflames/pseuds/Withsoulsmadeofflames
Summary: Normally, Michael didn't like mornings but when they were spent like this, slow and lazy, with Jeremy, he didn't mind them. He couldn't help but think that he'd wake up everyday at five am if it meant that he could see his friend like this again.





	Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted but I liked it so why not? Constructive criticism appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading. <3

Mornings like this

Michael was happy.  
For the first time since the SQUIP incident, Michael was truly, unapologetically happy. It was the kind of feeling that leaves a warm fire in your chest which spreads until it fills your whole being with a deep contentment. And it had everything to do with the boy in front of him. The sweet, beautiful boy who was trying (and failing) to make pancakes. The boy he loved. His best friend. He ignored the voice that came from deep inside of him, nagging that Jeremy was straight; just his best friend, nothing more. Instead, he decided to enjoy his contentment and admire the view.  
Jeremy wasn’t perfect, he knew that. He was the stereotype of a loser, they both were. But, to Michael, Jeremy was beautiful. Right now, he was flustered and covered in flour, a worried frown set over his face as he tried to cook the mixture. Michael was better than Jeremy when it came to food. That was a fact. But Jeremy had insisted that he wanted to make breakfast. And Michael couldn’t say no when he gave him that look.  
Michael’s parent were out of town on some business trip so, logically, he and Jeremy decided to have a video game marathon. They’d stayed up for over 48 hours solidly playing video games (they’d played everything in this time, including at least 70% of their shared, massive Steam library). And then, they slept. For a long time, like a whole day kind of long time. Currently, it was some time on a Tuesday afternoon. Which Tuesday, Michael didn’t know; it was the holidays and all sense of time had vanished for both boys. Normally, Michael didn't like mornings but when they were spent like this, slow and lazy, with Jeremy, he didn't mind them. He couldn't help but think that he'd wake up everyday at five am if it meant that he could see his friend like this again.  
Michael was far too wrapped up in his own thoughts and Jeremy’s adorable faces and the music blaring through the house to notice Jeremy beaming at him and presenting a slightly burnt pancake. He looked way too cute and proud and beautiful and-  
I’m gay.  
The pancake wasn’t bad (it wasn’t great but this was Jeremy so Michael’s standards weren’t set very high anyway). Michael savoured every bite of it as he gazed upon Jeremy who was in the process of making another. He did nothing to hide the fondness in his expression.  
“Dude, what’s taking you so long to eat that,” Jeremy frowned, “Is, is it bad?”  
“No!” Michael insisted hurriedly, then continued more softly, “It’s great, I promise. I was just thinking.” About you. You’re beautiful, I’m kinda totally in love with you. He didn’t say the last part. Ruining their friendship wasn’t on today’s agenda.  
Jeremy flushed, as he always did when given a compliment, and Michael stood when Is This Love by Bob Marley came on. He pulled Jeremy, towards him, glad to have a way to avoid the question of “What’re you think about?”  
He knew he was completely drunk from lack of sleep. He knew he would probably regret this. Nevertheless, he pulled Jeremy close, looping his arms around the other’s neck. While they’d always been very touchy for just friends, Jeremy’s blush and sputtering showed that this was more than normal. However, both soon relaxed into the embrace and shuffled awkwardly around Michael’s small kitchen to what was now Michael’s favourite song. How could it not be when this memory would forever be attached to it?  
“You’re beautiful.” Michael said after a long silence, in which Michael admired Jeremy unabashedly. The latter turned an even brighter shade of red at the words.  
“W-What?”  
“You’re beautiful.” The dark-haired boy repeated, burying his head into his best friend’s shoulder. Knowing full well that his judgement was skewed from tiredness, he tipped his head up and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. The other boy stiffened momentarily, long enough for Michael to regret every decision he’d ever made. Then he melted into it. It was amazing. So many years of secret admiration on behalf of both boys all came down to this one moment. Nothing else mattered, the rest of the world stopped, only the two dorks in a kitchen, covered in flour, sharing their first kiss.  
Too soon, they pulled away, panting, and rested their foreheads together.  
“That was gay.”  
“MICHAEL!”  
They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thanks for all the hits and lovely comments honestly I thought like 12 people would see this I'm touched


End file.
